Talk:Sparks Will Fly (2)/@comment-24712996-20140419180843
I'm going to post this again just in case you missed it... I am in the process of starting up my own new blog which shall hopefully expand into a website in the new future! It will feature articles/designs/rants/reviews and much much based around the concept of being a relatable place where teen girls can go to understand stuff they may find confusing or just looking for a fun escapism from their worries. It's called Baguettes Over Boys, duh. I'm looking for a ton of people who are interested in sharing their work on this new platform. Written works can be about pop culture, friendship, sex & relationships, television & movies, feminism (holla) and even boy book crushes. It will tackle different issues yet of course still be fun at the same time. ANYONE no matter what gender they identify can contribute so I hope guys will not feel like because it's aimed at girls that their creative imput will not be appreciated. One idea I have for a segment is getting the opinion of guys on certain issues, for example, The Boy Review On How To Ask Out That Guy...or other stuff which doesn't sound as lame. I have detailed the positions below so it's easier for you to find something you may be interested in. You're all so talented, I hope you consider contributing to my blog which shall be called...Baguettes Over Boys. It's not on Tumblr, however, once I have it up I shall share it with you all. Baguettes Over Boys Contributors: ''' Baguettes Over Boys needs several contributors who can be enthusiastic about the blog and are able to commit to at least 1-3 posts per month, at least work featuring after two weeks. It would be great if you have a passion for writing or creating cool features and understand there may be minor changes made to your work if need be to fit in with the rest of the feel of the blog. '''DESIGN CONTRIBUTORS/PEOPLE WHO ARE MORE CREATIVE THAN MOI: I'm looking one or two design contributors, maybe more depending on how many people are interested, who can help with the graphics which will be shown along side every post and the social media aspect as well since I would like to reach a wider audience by that route of promotion. I would hope you know about PhotoShop and by now undestand the creative outreach I am looking for - cute, fun designs which have a slight girly feely but that's not the maun focus. You would be a main and regular contributor who can also write posts if you wish and later on shall discuss making perhaps music playlists if we venture out. You would tres important. ILLUSTRATORS/DRAWERS WHO WANT TO BE LIKE LEO IN TITANIC MINUS ROSE I would really, really, really love at least ONE illustator who can have a satirical outlook on pop culture/issues/this very tiring life and is able to submit every two weeks at least. It would have to be somewhat cute and omg be those cute little cartoons you find in newspapers which are humourous and explain the whole situation at hand. Think comic books but without the neverending story. These can also go alongside the written posts, for example, if their was a post on whether guys and girls can just be friends then you could make a When Harry Met Sally inspired comic. WRITERS/SHAKESPEARE OR, YA KNOW, ''YOU '' I need people who are passionate about the topics they write about and willing for their work to be shared. As I've explained the topics can range from an article about rape culture to music reviews to an indepth look at a TV show (this should be easy!)...seriously, think of those awesome posts about Game of Thrones you write alongside a playlist for a girl who spends Friday night at home to discussing the pressures of going to university...THINK OF THE POSSIBILTIES, THEY'RE ENDLESS *coughs awkwardly* APPLY: if you're interested then I shall be on chat today so I'll give you the details on how to go about appyling and sending your work in. The blog shall be up tonight once I get the design finalised so I'll share it with you all then. If you have any queries let me know. I really hope some of you are interested (I would LOVE it if Dani/Annie/Ash/Rob/Sarah/Catie in particular would consider and ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE) and I hope you like the blog regardless of whether you choose to contribute. This is obviously unpaid, duh, but my previous blog garnered nearly 10,000 views and I've written a story which has gotten over a 200,000 reads online so this is something I am committed to and serious about. So excited. SO nervous. Come on, join because everyone knows it's...Baguettes Over Boys